


Fixing a Mistake

by TheLazyBAMF (TheGuardian219)



Series: Limited Time AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gravity Falls AU, Growing Up, Limited Time AU, Older Pines Twins, Stangst, Time Travel, Time Wish, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuardian219/pseuds/TheLazyBAMF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan’s been given a time wish, instead of wishing he never made the “greatest” mistake of his life, he thought things through. His dad always did say he’d mess things up one way or another so maybe he should dig deeper. </p><p>If he wasn’t around he wouldn’t have held Ford back but what about the bullies? They’ll eat his twin up if he wasn’t there to defend and encourage him. And with their parents, Stanford will need all the encouraging Stanley gives. </p><p>But what if he’s there for just enough time to watch his brother succeed? He’ll just re-live their childhood up to the point before he breaks the machine. After that, it’s good bye again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working at the title. If you have any ideas, feel free to message me. This is my first Gravity Falls fanfic so I would really appreciate it if you could tell me if you liked it.

**_“With this thing, I could probably fix the biggest mistake of my life.”_ **

Stan pondered as he stared at the orb in his hands.

After the giant baby helped them defeat the floating Dorito, he was given a time wish. More specifically, the citizens of Gravity Falls decided to give him the Time Wish. He tried giving it to the twins but they refused. Ford was adamant that Stan should have it. Really, the first time he was being generous and people were taking it for granted, yeesh.

What should he do with the damn thing?

 _‘Maybe I could go back in time and stop myself from breaking that machine?’_  He thought for a minute.

All you ever do is lie and cheat right on your brother's coattails.

_‘Then again, pops always did say that I’m a screw up. I f I hadn’t messed things up then, I probably would have messed things up eventually.’_

**Why would I want to do anything with the person who sabotaged my entire future?!**

_‘Maybe I could just stop existing.”_

**Listen, dorks, and listen good. You're a six-fingered freak, and you're just a... dumber, sweatier version o' him. And you're lucky you have each other because neither of you will ever make any friends!**

_‘Then again, those bullies would have eaten him alive. Probably lose his thirst for all that supernatural weirdness.’_

For once in his life he thought things over, planned them and tried to predict the consequences. Time travel is hard to understand.

What if he _disappeared_ before the science fair? What if some gang he pissed off when he was young tried to _take him out?_ He dismissed the idea completely. Ford would be heartbroken. Call him presumptuous but before the accident Ford still cared about his twin which means that Ford may lose his interest in pursuing his dream school and instead try to live out their dream of sailing the world.

A metaphorical light bulb lit up in his head. His brother couldn’t manage all those bullies all on his own, he needed a confidant, someone who will encourage him. And with their father who’s not easily impressed? He’ll need all the encouragement he could get. Stan needs to push him in the right direction and make sure he doesn’t lose his spirit. Once Ford is ready to go to West Coast Tech, he’ll just-

Stanley gasped. What will become of him? Did he really have the guts to just forfeit his life? After years of fighting and surviving, he’ll just give up like that?

He looked around and saw families being reunited and friends comforting each other. He looked at the twins who were discussing everything with Wendy and Soos. Finally, he looked towards his brother who was conversing with McGucket.

It was not fair.

**I'm selfish? _I'm selfish_ , Stanley? How can you  _say_  that after costing me my dream school?! I'm giving you a chance to do the first worthwhile thing in your life and you won't even listen! **

Then again, maybe he’ll finally do something _worthwhile_ for once.

He approached his family slowly.

“Have you thought of what you’re going to wish for?”Mabel asked him excitedly.

“Is it money? Is it infinite amounts of gold?” Dipper asked suspiciously.

“I bet it was a slice of infinite pizza!” Soos yelled.

“Yeesh, how old do you think I am?” he asked as he knelt down to the kid’s eye level.

“What did you wish for?” Ford asked as he approached them.

“Hold your horses would ‘ya? I haven’t made the wish yet.”

“Do you need help?” Wendy asked playfully. “Nope. ‘Mind is made up.” he raised his eyebrow at her.

“What are you waiting for!?” Mabel nearly yelled into his ear.

“Yeah Grunkle Stan, the suspense is killing us.”

He looked at their eager faces. Maybe he should tell them after all, he won’t see them again after this. He looked around the clearing. The citizens of Gravity Falls believe that he is one of the heroes. Being the chief of resistance gave his the respect he sought after decades ago. Was he really going to give all this up? It’s arguably better. He and Ford could patch things up, he could use the wish to rebuild the town and he and his twin could-

Okay, Stanley, here's the deal. You can stay here the rest of the summer to watch the kids. I'll stay down in the basement and try to contain any remaining damage. But when the summer's over, you give me my house back, you give me my name back, and this Mystery Shack junk is over forever. You got it?

Who was he kidding? This was for the best. This whole mess wouldn’t happen if it weren’t for that triangle guy. If he didn’t screw things up the damned triangle wouldn’t have the chance to get to his brother in the first place.

He gave them his greatest conman smile.

“Let’s just say that I can use this to correct one of the biggest mistakes I made.”

Wendy and Soos shared similar looks of confusion.

Stanford looked at him with curiosity and something akin to concern.

“Which is?” Dipper asked nervously. He felt anxious.

“Losing millions of dollars!”

Mabel sighed in relief. She was feeling a weird sense of anxiety. She looked at Dipper who confirmed that he felt it too. They were still feeling it.

“How exactly did you almost get millions of dollars, knucklehead?” Stanford asked.

Stan let out a loud bark of laughter.

“Stop being such a stick in the mud Poindexter.” His mask letting out a hint of fear.

“Mr. Pines? Are you alright dude?”

He realized belatedly that he begun to stare at the distance, his mask slipping from his face.

“Yeah, m’fine. Just having trouble processing everything all out.”

“Stanley, you’re worrying me.”

He scoffed. “That’s a first.”

“Grunkle Stan?”

He sighed as he gathered the kids to his arms. He held them a little bit tighter than he usually does.

“Listen Kiddos-“His breath caught in his throat.                                                                     

I don’t want to go.

“Summer’s over. I’m gonna miss you so make sure you come back next year capische?”

“Are you kidding? We’ll always come back!” Mabel yelled.

“Yeah Grunkle Stan. If anything the jokes on you because we’ll annoy you every summer.” Dipper added.

“Maybe I should have thought that through. Anyway I think I lost my fez somewhere there, can you too get it?”

“Okay!” The kids dragged Soos and Wendy by the hand to find the missing fez.

Stan rose to his knees with a sigh. He felt his brother come closer to him.

“What was that about?”

“What was what all about?’ he asked defensively as he crossed his arms on his chest.

Stanford stared at the back of his brother. He looked tense. It could have been just nerves but Stanley sounded so _nervous._

“Listen Stanley-“

“What do you need now poindexter? It’s over. Summer’s almost over, the kids will leave and you’ll have your house back. I’ll start packing the moment they get on the bus.” Stanley spun around to look at his brother.

“Stanley that’s not-“

“What? You’re kicking Grunkle Stan out?”

They both turned around and saw the younger twins staring at them with confusion and hurt. Mabel was clutching his fez in her arms.

“Look kid-“

“That doesn’t make sense! Weirdmageddon is over, I thought you two would have worked things out by now.” the young boy question his uncles. He didn’t get it. He and Mable worked things out, why can’t do the same?

“It’s a little complicated-“ Ford started.

“What’s so complicated about that? You two are brothers-Twins! Why can’t you just talk things through?”

“He was the reason why I couldn’t have gone to my dream school!”

“That again? I told you, it was still working when I left.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know!”

“Just stop fighting!” Mabel yelled.

There was a heavy silence. Nobody dared to make a sound.

“Look Ford-“ Stanley begun. This is his last chance, might as well make the most of it.

“I’m sorry. Maybe this whole mess wouldn’t have started if I didn’t ruin your damn project. I just-“

“Have you decided?” Time Baby approached them.

Stan looked at his family and sighed.

“Yep. I want to fix the biggest mistake of my life.”

Stanford’s eyes widened in realization.

**You’ve caused our family millions!**

“No Stanley! Don’t do something stupid!”

“Great-uncle Ford?”

“Grunkle Stan?”

“Sorry Kiddos, looks like this is the last time you’ll be seeing of me. Sorry to break it to ya nerd but you’ll have to deal with me for a few more years.” He smirked

It faded as he faced Time Baby.

He closed his eyes and thought about his wish.

The first worthwhile thing he’ll do that hopefully won’t blow up in his face.

 

 

  
****


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's too short, I promise I'll make it longer next time!!!!!! I had a bit of writer's block and with Christmas a few days away, chances are I'll be busy so I figure I'll post this now while I still can. Please review, suggestions and criticism is always welcomed. Please enjoy!

****

_“High-six?”_

_“High-six.”_

One moment they were talking about their plans to sail the world before bed, the next decade’s worth of memories flash before his eyes. He looked away from his brother, blinking rapidly and fighting the urge to rub his temples.

“Stanley? What’s wrong?”

It’s a good thing they have a calendar in the room. A quick glance confirmed that it was indeed the day they saw the Stan ‘o war. If he didn’t have that memory refresher, he might have stumbled on his words clumsier.

“I’m fine. Must have been the heat earlier or something.”

“Well we better get to bed before ma catches us!”

“Yeah, good night nerd.”

“Good night, knucklehead.”

Stanley turned off the lights as his brother climbed to the top bunk, falling asleep almost immediately.

He bit his lip as he pulled the blankets tighter around his small form. 

So he was brought back after they found the boat which means their nine-ish. He should probably make a plan on what to do so he won’t mess things up anymore. However, he has to make sure to never outshine Ford. He groaned. This was annoying, his head was hurting and he suddenly felt very old.

‘ _That’s because you are.’_

He’ll make plans tomorrow, right now his fifty-something mind needed a break that his nine year old body needs to provide so he could function properly tomorrow. It’s a good thing it was summer break then, he can’t possibly make preparations if he has to face school right away.

Stanley opened his eyes as sunlight peeked through their window. Darn, he was hoping that everything was a dream. That it was all some dream conjured up by eating sweets before bed or some weird fantasy his imagination gave life to.

“Come on, Stan! Mom’s making pancakes!”

He followed his brother down the stairs and nearly froze when he saw his father.

He was the same emotionless bastard who was not easily impressed. He had half the mind to sock the man in the jaw but thankfully the inner child won out and instead he felt a familiar feeling of fear at his father’s aura of absolute authority.

They ate their breakfast quietly. Stanford kept glancing at him when he thinks he wasn’t looking. His brother’s attempts were almost pitiful if he thinks about it.

They ran away with a shout of “We’re going out, bye!” before their parent’s could process the sentence. They knew where to find them if they needed anything.

“Are you okay?” Ford asked as they walked towards their little project.

“”Course I am.”

“You were quiet earlier. Are you sure you’re alright?”

Hearing words of concern from his brother caused a pang in his chest.

“Just didn’t have anything to say.” He shrugged.

Ford gave him a puzzled look but he walked in front of him to avoid looking at his brother. Ford just rolled his eyes at his brother’s excitement to get to the boat. He began to prattle on about some nerdy stuff that Stan tuned out in favor of reflecting on his current situation.

Stanford was gazing at his brother with curiosity and concern.

Last night, just before they went to bed, Stan begun to act weird. They were just talking and planning until his brother stopped in the middle of his speech. He was pacing and making large hand gestures when it happened but all of a sudden, he froze. Ford didn’t dare touch him, for a brief ten seconds, he saw his brother freeze and suddenly blink repeatedly. It was almost as if he just woke up. Stan looked around the room and his mouth turned to an o before his signature grin returned.

Breakfast was all the more awkward due to his brother’s silence, he was hoping their parents, mostly their mother, to notice and point it out but they just carried on like they didn’t see anything wrong.

Now, on their way to the Stan ‘o war, he stopped talking and his brother hadn’t even noticed. He just kept on waling, hands on his neck. It was almost normal but if someone were to focus on those arms and shoulders, they’d be able to tell how tense they were.

He bit his lip before catching up to his brother. He grabbed his shoulder to turn him around.

He heard his brother gasp, saw how his arm tensed for a second before relaxing.

“Geez Ford, give a guy a warning next time, will ‘ya?”

“Stanley.” He said as he looked straight on his twin’s eyes. “What’s wrong, you’ve been acting weird.”

“I’m fine poindexter.” Those words seemed as though they carried a different meaning. His brother’s eyes reflecting how heavy those words were. He was never so confused in his life.

“No you aren’t. Now are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” It wasn’t actually a request or a question.

Stanley looked at his shoes for a moment, seeming to think about his choices before sighing.

“It’s just something stupid. No need to worry or anything.”

“Stanley.”

Stanley sighed as he rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms and turned his head away from Ford.

“”Listen it’s jus-“Stan balanced his options for the fourth time.

“It’s just; do you really want to build this boat, go treasure hunting and stuff?”

“Of course I do. What gave you the impression I didn’t?”

“It’s just, aren’t you a little bit too smart to go treasure hunting? I dunno, maybe you wanna do something else with your life or-“Stan gasped as he felt arms wrap around him.

“Stanley, we’re twins. You just said yesterday ‘Wherever we go, we go together.’ Of course I wanna go with you.” Ford tightened his grip on his twin.

“But what about- what if some fancy school wanted you to- what if- what if you want to-“ He was so flustered he couldn’t make out a proper sentence.

“Stan, you’re my brother. There are tons of schools or jobs out there. I promise you’re more important than any school. There’s only one of you.” Ford said as he ruffled his twin’s head.

Ford let go of his twin. “Come on, we need to get this boat fixed up soon for treasure hunting!”

Ford patted his back before running, assuming his brother was hot on his heels.

Stan stood there and finally let one tear drop. He didn’t expect that answer. So much for not ruining the timeline. It was unknown to his brother but that was the first hug he received from Ford since he was a child. They’re not much for hugs while they were teens, the occasional playful jab and pats were there sure but not something as intimate as hugging.

His heart nearly burst when he realized he was being hugged by his brother, his words nearly causing Stan to want to blab everything but he restrained himself. Ford will grow up, he will too. Ford’ll out grow this childish dream, he probably won’t.

“Don’t go making promises you _won’t_ keep Ford, but don’t worry. I won’t hold it against ‘ya.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if it's so late. I wanted to get this chapter out before this week because I am LOADED. Two major exams in a week can drain anyone, not to mention running on three hours of sleep can jumble one's brain to the point of forgetting important tasks--ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I always like hearing from you guys so please don't hesitate to comment your thoughts.

****

A week has passed since his brother’s weird behavior. Stanford dragged him to the library once, fooling Stan into thinking that he was doing this for an experiment regarding possessions and how to hunt some mystical creature that was really from D, D and more D. As his brother slept on the table, he was trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He even used one of his notebooks in order to write down the changes he observed while he thought the other wasn’t looking. He was trying not to think that his brother was some oddity he wanted to study but he has the nagging feeling at the back of his head that Stan was hiding something.

So far he has crossed out zombie, vampire, werewolf, fae, ghost, time-traveler and wizard. Some would have scoffed at those ideas but he always tried to do things accurately.

He tried to catch his mother’s attention but she just said that perhaps he was just having a phase. He didn’t dare involve his father in it. He knew that if Stan had some mental illness Filbrick would rather lock his own son up than have him treated and the rest of the town knowing about it. He searched a few books and he wrote the possible illnesses and symptoms at the back of his notebook.

* * *

 

Stanley didn’t know that while they were busy building their pet-project, Stanford was studying him; wary of any hints on what his brother was hiding. He saw how Stan would often gaze at the distance, lost in his own head. He saw how Stan talked enthusiastically and then suddenly his smile would falter for a few seconds.

He was glad that he was as observant as he is, if not, he may not have noticed all this things. He’ll figure out what was wrong with his brother and help him even if it took a lifetime. After all, they did promise to be together forever.

Stanley was becoming uneasy. He could feel Ford boring holes in his back for a week now. He could feel how his brother was studying him. If he wasn’t that nervous he’ll be found out he’ll be pis- annoyed at how Ford was treating him just like his mysteries. But it showed that he cared right?

“Ford come on!” he yelled as he made his twin hurry towards the beach.

“I’m coming, the beach isn’t going anywhere.” He muttered.

“Yeah well, time’s a wasting.” In more ways than one.

They ran into Crampelter and his gang two days ago, punching their lights out were harder on his tiny body but it was worth it. He knew a few tricks from his days in prison that he just brushed off and said he saw it on a movie when Ford asked where he learned it.

Hammering nails into wood and sawing things could only handle all his pent up energy and frustrations before he needed another outlet. Knowing that you’ll die in a few years makes you frustrated and knowing that you asked for it only made it worse.

* * *

 

 “What are you scribbling now, Poindexter?”

“What- Nothing!” Stanford hid the notebook behind his back. He was writing more about his observations today, Stan can’t know about this. He’ll either just yell at being treated like some oddity or try harder to hide the truth from his twin. Stanley looked at his brother. It was obvious he was hiding something. He knew how to spot a liar and Ford had never been good at lying. He had a hunch at what his brother was writing down on his notebook but b he didn’t have the heart to call his brother off.

“Stan, really it’s just some-“

“No need to explain Ford. All you had to say was you didn’t want me to pry.” He shrugged as he lay down on his bed. Arms on the back of his neck, eyes closed.

Ford usually had to run away so he could keep some things secret and avoid being embarrassed by his twin. Stan usually snatches his notebooks and looks at his drawings, praising him and sometimes criticizing his works.

“Err, thanks.” He murmured as he stared at his twin.

Stanley cracked one eye open to look at Stanford. “No problem.”

 Stanley’s mind was racing. Was he found out, did Ford suspect something? It was two in the morning and he can’t make up his mind. Should he go check that darned notebook? It’s not like his brother would find it out and it’s not like he hasn’t faced Ford’s ire before.

 _‘What the heck?’_  He shrugged.

He threw his covers away and silently thanked Mabel for helping him get rid of his fear of heights. It took a minute before he located the notebook. He hurried back to his bunk and turned on a flashlight.

Well this is interesting.

His brother listed some supernatural beings he must have researched on and crossed out a few he justified was unlikely. Stan smirked as his eyes landed on a particular word. “So close, Ford.” He whispered. A smile formed on his face as he viewed a few more creatures. It slowly fell as he read a few entries concerning his sudden change.

_Third day. Stanley has been increasingly silent. He often stares into space and won’t snap out of it without physical contact. He hasn’t noticed that I had been spying on him all morning and it’s alarming me. I’m going to the library later to make sure I didn’t miss anything and try to figure out if he has some illness we missed._

At the back of the notebook, he saw various disorders that had his eyebrow rising the moment he saw the first one.

 _”Really, Ford?”_ he rolled his eyes.

Honestly though, if he wasn’t amused by his brother’s curiosity, he might feel angry being viewed as one of his twin’s mysteries like many years ago.

He has to hand it to Ford though, he could take observe and take notes with precision. No wonder he has good grades.

He’ll have to step up his game if he wants to go undetected, he was always a good actor but he had been underestimating Ford lately. A mistake he won’t make again if he had any say to it.

He scanned through the notebook again, storing the data in his mind for later reference. Stan put the notebook back exactly where he found it and how he found it. Heists could have gone wrong if he messed up even with just the tiny bit centimeter.

He rubbed his face as he lay back down. How could he possibly act like himself without Ford feeling suffocated? He hated that word so much. Why couldn’t he just stay away from Ford, why did his brother have to care for him so much when they were kids but totally forget about him once they reach their teens?

Things could have been easier if he was a little bit more selfless and just wished that he had never been born. Or that he died before he broke the damn machine. Or perhaps if he j-

He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

He’ll fix this. He can do it.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. My computer finally died, I'm trying to revive it but no luck so far. I'm typing this on my phone so I won't able to update this on FF.net . I apologize in advance for the typos.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Maybe he should just shrug and go on with it. That's the idea that's been dancing around Stanley's head as his brother was sleeping on the bunk above him. He's already messed up the timeline-not by much but you get the idea-so what harm could it bring if he suddenly tried to do his best. Try was the key word. He's working on a limited amount of time, he can't afford to lose track of the goal. Said goal was to make sure his brother will never make a deal with that flying corn chip and that his brother will get the school and future he deserves. He wanted a lot of things to change. 

He can't really know what will affect the future, for all he knows one wrong move and he can destroy an idea and replace it with something ridiculous. Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey junk hurts his head. He really should try to sleep earlier. He'll solve a problem when he gets to it. Might as well enjoy himself and try to have the childhood he pictured as better than the original.

* * *

Stanford was still observing his twin. He's reading his notes amd it came to him that he may have made an error. Stanley has been sleeping late, it's been worrying him but he couldn't ask his twin about it yet because it may cause suspicion. What if he wasn't his real twin? 

 What if he was some sort of creature who abducted his twin and assumed his identity? What if Stanley was bitten by a vampire!? That would be so cool. But he was always in the sun when they go out, and even if he was a vampire, wouldn't he need blood? He'd have attacked Ford days ago if that were the case. 

He stared at the notes and intently, willing his mind to pick up something. He sighed as he tore the page out of the notebook. He flipped it backwards and tore another page. 

The list he made for medical and mythical probabilities made sense on their own. Together? Not so much. He leaned back on his bunk and sat in silence.

Silence.

Why was it so quiet?

Panic rose in his chest as he folded the two pieces of paper and tucked them back in his notebook before scrambling towards the door to look for his brother.

Silence was never associated with Stanley Pines.

* * *

Ford quietly made his way down stairs, looking for anything suspicious. What if there was a burglar? What if he hurt Stan? He reached the bottom of the stairs, managing to avoid every creaky part of the stairs that may have revealed his presence. He glanced at the kitchen. No one was there. He slowly walked towards the fridge. He was hidden from the living room and he could see if someone was coming upstairs. Where was Stanley? He took a moment to calm his raging heart and steady his breathing. He grabbed a frying pan just in case. He doesn't have the nerve to grab something sharper.

He tried to make his way towards the living room. The tv was off, there was a mug of presumably hot chocolate in the coffee table, evidence of his twin having been in the living room earlier. 

There was no head peaking from his father's recliner, none at the couch either. Maybe he should have checked his parent's room first. He tightened his grip on the frying pan as he approached the couch. He gulped.

"Ford?"

Stanford let out a yelp-which he would later deny to be girly- and swung the frying pan towards his brother's head.

Stanley's instinct never failed him before and apparently wouldn't fail him now. He flinched away before grabbing the frying pan away from his jumpy twin.

"Stanley!"

Ford nearly had a heart attack when he heard his brother's voice behind him, he nearly gave his brother a shiner their mother would scold him and his father would punish him for.

"Are you trying to knock me out or something?" Stanley nearly yelled as he dropped the frying pan to cross his arms.

"I thought there was a burglar! What were you doing!?" Ford looked for any signs of distress from his brother.

"I was taking a nap on the couch. And then I went to the bathroom."

"Oh." 

Ford looked at his feet. "It was just so quiet, I was worried."

"You really have to lay off the conspiracy documentaries. It's making you paranoid." His chuckle was a little forced. He remembered that snowy day in Gravity Falls when his brother pointed a crissbow at him.

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's fine."

There was an odd silence before Ford looked at his brother sharply.

"If you were in the bathroom, why didn't I hear the faucet?"

Stanley smiled evilly.

"Better question: Why didn't I hear you flush!?" Stanford widened his eyes in horror.

Stanley made a grabbing motion towards his brother that Ford managed to dodge.

"Eww, get away from me!"

"Come bach here, nerd!"

Running around chasing each other gave the brothers the calm, peace of mind they were both seeking. 

Laghter and the thunderous footsteps can be heard throughout the house.

* * *

Stanley was writing. It was past their bedtime and Ford's soft snores assured him he won't be caught. He needed to write things down. It's a habit he picked up whule trying to fix the portal. He's writing in code of course, his own code. He made one just in case Ford finds the papers and decipher it using the ciphers he used in his journals. It was fun really.Thinking of ways to make sure no one can understand whatever he is writing. 

He made sure he has a safe hiding spot before he even tried creating his own code. There were two loose tiles in the bathroom. A few taps to hollow out the hole, some paper mache and a really strong glue and he has the perfect hiding spot. You wouldn't even suspect it's hollow even if you tapped on it. Which took him a few hours to do, but it was worth it. 

He only needs to memorize how to decipher what he's written and soon enough he'll be writing and reading it like it was an article from a newspaper.

He smirked to himself. He was turning to the paranoid, code-writing, not sleeping twin of his before the portal incident. If only he could get smarter too that would be really helpful.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped I'd be able to write at least seven chapters during summer but sadly my computer died.Like many of you out there, I am a closet fanfic writer so borrowing my folk's computer is a big no-no. 
> 
> Sorry if this feels like a filler but I'm running low on juice. I mean, I know where this would go it's just the journey towards it which gets a little difficult. I'm open to any suggestions and I would like to hear what you think of the story so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! Things would get more interesting(hopefully) in a few more chapters.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Stanford Filbrick Pines was smart. He was a genius and denying it would be absurd. He was also weird, not because of his six fingers nor his intellect- well, maybe part of his intellect but not for the reason people usually assume.

According to his brother, Stanfor Pines is weird because despite his love for science-chemistry for pete's sake- and his wonderful intelligence and knack with numbers and equations, he is rubbish. Rubbish at the kitchen that is.

"How-" Stanley stared at his flour covered twin. There weren't any memory of Stanford covered in flour in his mind.

"Just help me." Ford mumbled.

He couldn't help it, he really couldn't. He howled with laughter. His genius brother couldn't figure out just how much flour to put or how fast to stir,despite his passion for chemistry Stanford Pines couldn't figure out how to bake a freaking cake. It was absurd.

"Seems like you wouldn't be winning baking contests for a while eh, Ford?"

"Oh shut up!" Ford wiped his flour covered finger over Stan's face. The other just grinned and wiped it off.

"Why were you even trying to bake?" he asked as he threw a towel at Ford.

"Tomorrow's mom's birthday, duh. Dad won't be back in four more days so I wanted to make her something special."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

They always did things together. Was Ford losing his trust in his brother this quick? Did Stan do something to warrant this kind of behaviour? He couldn't remember anything like this happening back when they were kids, perhaps he just lost the memory due to his old age-

"That's just it. I was going to calll you but you sleep like the dead so I figured I could get started and have you help later. I also thought you could perhaps go and make some cards or a banner or whatever but then  _this_ happened." Ford glared at the mess.

Stan was grinning ear to ear. His brother was hopelessly trying to explain while trying to cover up his blunder.

"Clean this up, Poindexter. A cake's a little too much for your mad skilss," Ford palyfully glared at him. "Hey, I'm just saying! What if we make cupcakes instead? Spell out the 'happy birthday mom' and save us the trouble of drawing a banner?"

"That could work."

Stanford was cleaning up the kitchen while Stanley was preparing the ingredients. He could recall baking before. Mostly bread but baking was somewhat a solace for him in those dark, wild days. Always moving, running away or facing your enemy. Baking was one of his outlets. Punching someone could only do so much plus, when you've lived on the road as long as he had, you pick up a few things. 

He found himself wishing he picked up his skills in a more ideal setting.

"I've got the cook book!" Ford said, breaking him away from his thoughts.

That's right. They were both absolutely rubbish in the kitchen in their age. Their mother once asked them to help and in the less than ten minutes she was gone they almost set fire to the house. To this day they had no idea what happened.

"Books are for dummies!" he teased.

"That's why I got it." Ford retorted.

He had a clever come back but he didn't want to start a mess.

"Oh really, why don't you start then, sixer?"

Stanford looked at him and eyed their ingredients. "Fine!"

After several attempts, which resulted in several burned cupcakes and some Stan was convinced were alive- _It moved Sixer!_ -Stanford was ready to give up and just buy them.

Stanley helped him, properly this time, but they only had thirteen cupcakes, they were two short.

"Just write "HAPPY BDAY MOM!"" Stanley said as Stanford took the ziplock containing the icing from his brother.

"I want to write "Happy B-Day Mom."

Stanley blinked. 

"But exclamation points are cooler!"

"That's because you always yell."

"Just put a space between the two cupcakes."

"No!"

"Who would want to eat a dash?"

"Who would want to eat an exclamation point?"

It took them awhile but they decided to flip a coin. Theu decorated each one of the cupcakes in their own way with left over icing and cleaned up kitchen. They hid it so their mother wouldn't see.

She would be back late at night and would likely go straight to bed so it was safe ti bet that the container would remain untouched in the fridge. A sticky note saying  **do not touch** may not do much but it helped Stanford to sleep that night.

Stanley on the other hand was still awake, writing on a piece of paper. Tomorrow's a big day, mom's birthday was always something to look forward to since they could hardly celebrate their father's. Her's was the only birthday they could try to be more hands-on other than their's. A store bought cake would be too impersonal despite what their father thought.

He shook his head. 

He had a bad feeling about tomorrow.

* * *

 

"What do you mean you won't be able to come home in ten more days?"

Their mother's yelling woke Stanford up. Looks like their father would be home later than expected. 

"Have a good day as well." Judging by the sarcasm and the mumbled word his mother said his father hadn't remembered the special occasion. Typical.

He gazed at the ceiling. He didn't want to get up. 

"Poindexter!" Stanley hissed under his breath.

He looked down amd saw his brother already up and practically vibrating with excietement.

"Let's go!"

"I don't think this is a good time."

"Come on, what could go wrong?"

Stanley may have not heard the exchange after all. He sighed. He may as well go, Stanley would just try to convince him anyway.

"Fine."

They ran downstairs, making sure their mom was turned away from the fridge before grabbing it and running towards the living room.

They arranged it and put a candle in the middle cupcake- _I told you it worked better this way-_ and put two cards on the side.

"Boys! Breakfast!"

She walked out of the kitchen to come get them, they usually came down once they smelled the food. She was still upset with her husband bit she still had two little boys to think about.

"Happy Birthday!"

She was hugged by said little boys and she smiled as she saw the cupcakes laid out on the kitchen table.

"I was going to give you an exclamation point but Ford's nerdiness won."

* * *

Stanford was smiling sleepily at the couch. They decided that after breakfast they could go to town to celebrate properly. By lunch they were back home and their mom was again stuck to a telephone. He and Stanley were once again left to their own devices. They worked on the Stan o war until Ford nearly nearly had to carry his brither due to the exhaustion.

Stanley was snoring softly in his bunk and Ford was peacefully reading a book before it happened.

It was quiet, he enjoyed the tranquility as he read about some alien conspiracy. It was so sudden he nearly bumped his head in the ceiling as he jumped.

His brother was screaming.

 


	6. Creepy Crawley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I'm back!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, I like hearing what you think and I'm always open for suggestions.

"Get away from me!"

Stanley's scream froze Ford's blood. He threw whatever he was reading to the side and looked down to his brother's bunk only to find it empty. His eyebrows furrowed until he heard Stan's voice. His head rose and saw his brother, standing up and patting at his clothes. He jumped off from the top bunk and slowly approached his brother.

"Stan?"

His brother nearly jumped as he managed to finally get the beast off his clothing. Ford grabbed a flashlight and shone it at the horrifying creature.

It was a spider.

"Kill it, kill it!" Stanley looked around frantically, trying to find some sort if weapon. Stanford was quicker, he grabbed a jar from under his desk and trapped the spider. 

As Stanley tried to calm his racing heart, he effectively trapped the spider and closed the lid. He giggled as he looked at the little guy. It developed to a full laugh as he looked at his brother.

"It's not that funny, sixer!" Stan had a small smile on his face.

"Yes it is. I think we should keep it as a pet." It was only a joke though. Their father would have a fit if he learned that his sons were keeping a spider. He'd probably scream.his head off once he lnew that his precious money was being wasted on a useless spider.

"No way, that thing is creepy. How can you even joke about something like that?"

"I think it's cute."

"It was this close to making a dive in my mouth." He held up his thumb and pointer-finger with about two centimeters of space in between for emphasis. 

"It wouldn't if you didn't snore so loud." Stanford playfully said.

"I do not snore! You wouldn't say that if that thing was crawling over your nerdy body!"

"Mmhmm." Ford just grinned michievously at his twin.

Stanley shook his head. "I'm going back to bed. That creepy crawley better be gone tomorrow!" 

Ford let out another laugh as he put the jar near the window before climbing back up on his bed.

* * *

Stanley laid awake on his bed.

Trust Stanford to be always prepared. If it weren't for that jar Ford always uses for his knick knacks that spider would have been laying in it's gooey bodily fluids all over their floor. The disgusting bastard had it coming the moment it crawled on him.

His thoughts drifted in a dark alley all of a sudden.His mind was filled with painful days and lonely nights. Those ten years were darker than the beady eyes that spider had.

If he had a choice he'd have that stupid creepy spider and it's horrifying family crawl over him for as long as they want as long as  _those_ were the only things that would ever crawl over his body. He turned to face the wall as he gried not to remember the long, cold nights and the impossibly longer, hot days. Between trying to escape from those that wanted his head and trying to earm some cash, it was a miracle he survived those ten years.

There was a line he was never willing to cross but he was shoved right into it. Repeatedly on different occasions. He shook his head, trying to get the thought away from his head. 

Those events and everything that came after will never happen now. Arguably, these events never happened and never will happen in this timeline but still— time heals wounds but scars never fade.

He would never forget those days but he was in the point where everything else was more important than that event. He was almost sure that it was buried in the deepest, darkest corners off his mind. 

He took a notebook out from his pillowcase and wrote in code. He was going to lose his mind if he doesn't let this out. Plus, he needs to begin planning. Chess was never his favorite game but he has to make sure that all the pieces were in their proper places and that every move will count. He knows he'll lose some pieces but if it helps him win the game, what are a few pieces? After all, he need to stay positive and hope for the best. Having life as the enemy, you could only do so much.

* * *

 

"Did you sleep last night?" Stanford asked as he stared at his brother before they went down for breakfast.

"Probably. Had nightmares about that stupid bug chasing me." He muttered beneath his breath.

Ford looked at his brother curiously. He was lying. They never lie to eachother.

Stanley has been quiet all night. He knew because it took him two more hours to finally get some sleep and in those two minutes, Stanley didn't let out a sound.

He wasn't tossing or turning, there were no snoring and even the soft mutters he usually does while asleep was gone.

He sighed. He almost forgot about that notebook he keeps under his pillow where he keeps Stanley's  _symptoms._ Even if he was making mountains out off mole hill it was better safe than sorry. He wasn't willing to risk Stanley's health in the off chance that he was wrong and Stanley was indeed being plagued by some horrible creature or illness.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Beginning the new semester, I wanted to give a gift to all of you wonderful readers. I just wanted you all to know that I appreciate you.
> 
> *Stops groveling* Please don't kill me.

Stanley rubbed his head in frustration. Staying up hadn't been much of an issue in his adult body. Years of sleepless nights and restless days messed his sleeping cycle so much but his current body was protesting against his abuse. His head hurt and he was feeling a little sluggish. Bedtimes were there for a reason and if he continues this abuse he'd collapse and cause even more trouble. 

He got the hang of writing codes. He didn't need his cheat sheet anymore so he flushed it down the toilet before going to bed. He was currently writing facts that he knows will happen and an estimation of when they would happen. He may not be able to prevent tragedies from happening but he could atleast fix some very 'minor' things here. He was selfish, sue him.

_'We're goin' back to school in a few weeks. If my memories as good as it was then that means this is the year Pa would enroll us for boxing lessons. Darn, why did he enroll us there again? Something happened then but I can't remember what happened exactly.'_

Maybe this was a catch in the wish or maybe he just has a very crappy memory. This was exactly the reason he was writing things down now when he could still remember things back then. He bit his lip as a thought passed his mind.

_'What if I did something now that I didn't back then? Does that delete some of my memories?'_

Darn. All the more reason to write then. His eyes threatend to close and yawning made him even more tired. His hand was cramping from all the writing but he refused to stop. wjo knows if his memoeies would get jumbled up again. He glanced at the clock as he rubbed his eye. A few minutes past two a.m. He sighed as he hid his notes. He made a slit inside his pillow concealed by the pillow case yesterday, it was perfect for impromptu stashing.

Despite everything, resting would be a good idea. He might not get that a lot in a few years or so.

* * *

"C'mon Stan. We talked about this yesterday!" Stanford growled at his brother across the table.

"But Sixer, we went there just a few days ago. It's so boring there." Stanley munched at his cereal, not really that against the idea of going to the library.

"You promised." Ford glared at his brother.

Stanley matched his glare, pausing his chewing and staring straight through his twin. 

A moment passed before a sigh broke the tension. "Fine. Yeesh, since when did your glares work on anyone?'

"Since you began losing sleep." Stanford muttered nemeath his breath, too quiet for Stan to pick up. "I'm gonna go get ready, you finish up." 

He left the table with a confused Stanley and gathered his notebooks and pencils in his backpack.

He needed to get back on finding what's wrong with his brother. It's so obvious that he hasn't been getting enough sleep. He seems quieter too. Not that anyone would call Stanley Pines quiet per se, but this level of quietness is a little too quiet for his twin.

Ford was getting worried. What if something really was wrong with Stanley? He was only playing with the idea a few days ago but he never considered this. 

He would get information regarding Stan's weird behavior and his twin could get some rest in the library.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

 

The walk towards the library was quiet. Stan could barely maintain a decent conversation and Stanford was too tense to start one anyway. They sat in a secluded spot in the library, Stan picking out a book just to pass the time with. Something about adventure and fully-clothed women, Ford didn't really want to know what the book was about anyway.

He took a physics book and some about the supernatural while sneaking in some medical text he found. With the physics book propped up, he could hide the medical text easily. The supernatural book lay open by his side, a notebook beside it. He feels like he was in some fortress.

Stanford smiled. Reading always helped. Stan was currently drawing something on a piece of paper while scanning the book. He'd be asleep in roughly seven minutes. 

Stanford began his research.

_'I've already crossed out tome candidates but perhaps I've overlooked a few. I better check just to be sure.'_

A thump across him confirmed his prediction. A little too early though;m, he must be even more tired that I thought.

He needn't be this secretive then. He could work better now that he knows Stanley's getting some sleep. 

* * *

**Everything was blue. There was a burning sensation on his shoulder and suddenly he was so angry.**

**"You want your mysteries that badly, well you can have 'em!" he shoved his brother with his lousy journal. For that brief moment he wanted Stanford to feel the pain, to feel what he was feeling. Just to somehow have a conncetion to his twin and wake him  from his darn haze.**

**The next moment, he wanted to take it back. He wanted to nlturn back time and never started the fight, maybe never have gone to Oregon even.**

**"Stanley! Stanley do something!"**

**There was a bright flash then everything was gone. Stanford was gone.**

**"Stanley!"**

**His pleas would forever haunt him.**

**The weird triangle was offering him a deal and he wanted to take it, just to make sure Sixer got back okay.**

**"Stanley!"**

**But he learned from his brother's notes and stayed away. Because maybe Ford would be okay there despite the nagging in his head saying-**

"STANLEY!"

He gasped. Where was he? Was that Dipper? Why is the squirt-

Wait. 

_'You're in the past you knucklehead. Now you've really gone and did it. Of all the places you could possibly have a moment-'_

Something grabbed his hand and he flinched at the touch. He saw the hurt look from Ford and bit his lip. He took the hand and shot him a look of apology. 

"Are you okay now?" Stanford whispered, quietly checking the librarian.

"I'm fine."

Ford looked at his brother. He wasn't. Why would he lie?

"No, you aren't. You're shaking."

Stanley cursed. That particular nightmare always left him shaking. It wasn't the most terrifying by far but it still left an unpleasant taste in his mouth and unshakable chill in his bones.

"I'll be fine. It was just a stupid nightmare."  _Let's not talk about this._

"That'll teach you to sleep in the library."  _We'll talk about this later._

Stanley finally caught his breath and slowed down his heart. 

"Can we go? I coukd feel the old lady staring holes at us."

"Fine. But you have to promise me that we'll go back next week."

"But," Stanley looked at Stanford's determined pout. "Fine. But you have to get us ice cream now. From your allowance."

Stanford beamed. "Fine."

* * *

The ice cream soothed Stan. The chocolate almost made him forget his troubles and the sprinkles gave his find something else to focus on. 

He knows that when they get home, their mom's gonna make a fuss on the mess on their faces. He knows that his pa would scoff and grumble about wasting money.

He knows that Stanford was going to ask him questions and Hmhe kniws that he'll have to lie-err, withold the truth for now. 

But now, they were enjoying some ice cream. Stanford was by his side, comforting him from a nightmare and giving him some wonderful distractions. 

It's better to just focus on the now every once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter would be a blast to write, I coukd already tell. *sigh* Communication is key. Though communicating could be a little hard when the key is tied around a dog's neck and the Stan Twins are having a competition on who's stick would the dog fetch.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I'm open for constructive criticism and any ideas you might have.


End file.
